La Importancia de Ganar
by Kanomi
Summary: OneShot. Ella no buscaba el reconocimiento ni la atención... Souma le cuestiona a Chikane por que razón habría de ganar la final del torneo de Tenis. Ella le responde: -Averígüelo usted mismo Oogami-san- ChikanexHimeko R&R!


**La Importancia de ganar**

Hay veces en que me pregunto ¿Por qué me tomo tantas molestias?

Ella no es especial de ninguna manera…bueno, tal vez sí. Y si estoy aquí es solo para no sentir que la estoy traicionando de alguna manera. Aún si por eso tengo que soportar ser el centro de atención mientras la espero.

No sé como permito que ese sentimiento se apodere de mí. Me gobierna y no puedo evitarlo. Me enfada, pero a la vez...

Es un alivio para todo lo que me atormenta.

Hoy es el último partido de la temporada de tenis, puedo escuchar claramente a un grupo de chicos comentar los rumores que había acerca de mi supuesta enemistad con Oogami-san.

No tenían claro el motivo, eso era evidente por la manera en que discutían, pero de una u otra forma el que hubiera una remota posibilidad de que la pareja perfecta se desintegrara o tuviera un altercado causaba expectación.

-Realmente no es como si tuviera importancia...-Murmuró por lo bajo, ignorando las miradas que cada dos por tres me lanzaban los presentes para la final.

-¿Qué es lo que no tiene importancia Chikane-chan?- Esa voz me hace sobresaltarme ligeramente, aunque no sé porque me sorprendo si la he estado esperando todo este tiempo.

El escucharla hablar tan cerca de mí hace que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda como alertando cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo de su presencia.

-No es nada grave, Himeko- Me giro y ahí está ella, brillando con ese carisma que destilan sus ojos y su blanca sonrisa. Ha venido al partido, aunque mi corazón se estremece de solo pensar que no lo ha hecho solo por venir a verme a _mí_.

Al notar que no le pienso decir nada, hace un mohín, pero no insiste. Su sonrisa en cambio no desaparece y me pregunta si estoy preparada.

-Por supuesto- Ella mira detenidamente la raqueta en mi mano y no imagino lo que debe estar pensando por que cuando sus ojos violetas se encuentran con los míos hay una ligera incertidumbre que los opaca.

-Jugaras contra Oogami-kun ¿Cierto?- Su tono anhelante hace que mi mano se contraiga fuertemente hacia la raqueta.

-Así es... -Respondo ausente, desviando la mirada. La cual debe ser una mala señal por que se acerca a mí, preocupada y toma mi mano libre entre las suyas. Evito por todos los dioses sonrojarme.

-Dime Chikane-chan ¿Son ciertos los rumores? Que tu y Souma-kun...- '_Souma-kun Ugh_…' No se atreve a terminar la frase, como si de alguna forma lo que dijese resultara ofensivo.

-Por supuesto que no Himeko- Le aseguro con una falsa sonrisa. En estos momentos me estoy replanteando lo de la supuesta rivalidad. Tal vez lo rumores pudieran tener algo de cierto...- Entre Oogami-san y yo no hay nada, tan solo es la emoción por la disputa del día de hoy.

Ella parece relajarse aunque no suelta mi mano. Yo debo estar alucinando porque estoy sonriendo genuinamente sin necesidad de esforzarme. Y sonreír no es bueno cuando la gente te señala y se pregunta quien esa chica que esta con Miya-sama...

Con resignación, borro la sonrisa y separo mi mano de las suyas.

Ella parece decepcionada, pero no dice nada salvo que le alegra escuchar que Oogami-san y yo somos amigos. Nada más lejos de la verdad además ¿En qué momento mencione algo como eso?

De pronto, Himeko se sonroja y yo no sé porque lo hace hasta que siento sus labios rozar mi mejilla.

-¡Buena suerte Chikane-chan!-Me dice, con la voz más aguda de lo normal, y antes de que le pueda decir cualquier cosa ella sale corriendo con un gesto de su mano en señal de despedida.

Yo me quedo estática, con una mano tocando el lugar donde hasta hace unos momentos los labios de Himeko habían dejado su huella imborrable.

-Definitivamente es especial…-Susurró y a la vez negando con suavidad. No entiendo pro que lo sigo negando si es evidente que entre ella y yo sobran las excusas para mantenernos unidas.

Tal vez sea mejor dejar las cosas en claro con Oogami-san.

No quiero que por un malentendido Himeko termine por decidir que es mejor apoyar a su '_amigo incondicional'_ que a la _'amiga_' que está enamorada de ella…

* * *

¿Por qué se debe luchar en la vida? ¿Hay alguna razón en especial que nos motive?

Últimamente me lo he preguntado bastante, es una cuestión que no deja de rondar por mi cabeza, y que aparece con más fuerza cuando me encuentro cerca de ella.

Esa chica que se encuentra justamente frente a mí.

Con su sola presencia había conseguido ahuyentar a todas las admiradoras que se habían congregado alrededor mío en los vestuarios.

No solo porque intimida bastante -y no en el mal sentido-, si no que realmente es una persona impresionante. Supongo que también se debe al por el morbo que provocaba que las dos estrellas del instituto se hallaran a solas. Como si fueran la pareja perfecta.

Aunque estamos años luz de serlo.

Ella no pertenecía al grupo de fanáticas, para nada. Por el contrario era la persona más respetada del colegio. Yo mismo la admiro, incluso aunque una parte de mi no puede evitar sentir resentimiento debido la historia que ambos compartimos, objetivo y causa de una reciente aversión por ella que me carcomía por dentro.

Podrían llamarse celos, celos de esa cercanía que mantiene con e_lla_.

-Himemiya...-Murmuré al ver que no tenía intenciones de acercarse. Ella entonces dio un paso al frente, sus ojos azulados fijos en mí y una expresión serena que me hacía sentir ligeramente incómodo… En su mano derecha portaba su raqueta, con la cual disputaría la final del torneo interino de nuestra escuela.

-Oogami-san...- Dijo de la misma forma, impasible. No podía perder de vista ese semblante tranquilo de la chica, ni la decisión que cargaba en su mirada.- Espero que tenga unos minutos disponibles, ya que me gustaría tratar un tema de cierta importancia con usted.

Tuve toda la intención de evitarla, pero aparte de estar acorralado en los vestidores, era de muy mala educación. Además se notaba que el plan estaba diseñado para que eso no sucediera.

-Está bien- Concedí un poco vacilante. Me inquietaba la iniciativa de acercarse a mí. Podía apostar de qué se trataba… eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

Y es que Himemiya Chikane no es solo una persona adinerada y reconocida, hija de una familia eminente, ella poseía una personalidad oscura que intimidaba pero atraía al mismo tiempo, que te ataba de alguna manera.

Además, no podía simplemente olvidar el factor de que era la mejor amiga de la persona más importante para mí...

No podía definir si ese aparente desinterés, se tratase de solamente indiferencia o fastidio. No podía dar un nombre a ese fuego que parecía danzar en su mirada ni a que venía es amago de sonrisa cuando me vio tomar mi propia raqueta.

-Supongo que sabe el motivo por el cual he venido a hablar con usted.- Comenzó, escudriñándome de pies a cabeza, en una evaluación sutil sin que me llegase a sentir ofendido - Es necesario que dejemos las cosas en claro desde el principio: No tengo interés en que nuestra 'supuesta rivalidad' afecte de alguna manera la intención del partido... Ni nuestra relación como competidores que somos.

Lo dicho por Chikane se me antojo como una mala broma de las circunstancias, al doble sentido de saber a qué clase de competidores se refería.

-De acuerdo Himemiya- Acepté, logrando que mis palabras sonaran firmes y decididas. Sin embargo, sus lo que dijo me provocó cierto malestar- ¿Ella estará ahí cierto?-Añadí con más rudeza de la que pretendí.

El fuego de en los ojos de Chikane crepitó con fuerza.

-Seguramente -Aceptó inmutable aunque su mirada la traicionaba- ¿Acaso no es nuestra amiga?

_Nuestra..._

-Para mí es más que eso- Señalé, con el ceño fruncido, anticipando cualquier cosa- Y podría apostar que para ti resulta igual.

Por su ceño supe que la había hecho enfadar con mi comentario. Pero sé que es cierto, por mucho que ella intente negarlo.

-No voy a ceder ante semejante impertinencia Oogami-san- Espetó iracunda ante la insinuación- Por ello he venido a dejar las cosas en claro: Este asunto es meramente deportivo.

Irradiaba fuerza. Irradiaba enojo. Pero sobretodo, estaba ese tono en su voz que delataba una mentira encubierta. Porque no sabe mentir. No cuando se trata de ella. _Por Himeko._

Y yo sentí que esto no podía ser meramente un insípido partido de Tenis.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Himemiya?- Una idea cruzó de pronto por mi cabeza. Y si bien estaba pidiendo su autorización, no espere su respuesta y añadí- ¿Por qué dirías que es importante ganar este torneo?

Su cara mostró ligera sorpresa. La había cogido con la guardia baja.

-Himemiya...-Continué al ver que no decía nada.- Eres admirada por toda la escuela, aunque no sin motivos, claro. No necesitas derrotarme en este partido para seguir siendo la persona reconocida que eres…

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso?-Cuestionó, evadiendo, molesta que remarcara su perfección. Un amago de sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Siempre has dado todo de ti... ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es el triunfo? ¿Es por el reconocimiento?

Ella no contestó a pesar de pensar seriamente en la respuesta, como si nunca se lo hubiera cuestionado ella misma.

Entonces -inesperadamente- me dedico una suave sonrisa, como si fuéramos amigos en lugar de rivales.

-Averígüelo usted mismo Oogami-san- Me dijo- Después del resultado de hoy... espero que pueda decirme las razones del porque es importante o no ganar.

Y salió del vestuario. No huyendo. Salió con la certeza de que yo lo descubriría por mí. Y que ella saldría victoriosa del encuentro.

Me siento como un completo imbécil. ¿Qué estaba pensando al preguntarle esas cosas?

'¿Porqué se supone que _tú_ ganaras?' Me pregunté.

-Por que la amo... Para que vea que puedo llegar a ser tan bueno como Himemiya.

Eso tenía que ser...

-Debo ganar a toda costa...

* * *

No hace apenas ni diez minutos que me había quedado solo en el vestuario y ya volvía estar frente a ella. En la cancha, con una red de por medio y cientos de espectadores con la vista y entusiasmo dirigidos a nosotros.

Himemiya ataba su largo cabello en una cola alta antes de que el partido diera inicio. En ningún momento dio indicios de atención a los gritos de apoyo que provenían de las gradas. Parecía sumamente concentrada en lo que hacía y así lo demostró al cerrar sus ojos y meditar por unos momentos.

Yo por el contrario esperaba ver en primera fila a una chica rubia, poseedora de cada uno de mis pensamientos. Por la cual esperaba ganar ese partido.

Allí estaba. Sentada en junto a su amiga Makoto, impaciente como todos porque ya diera comienzo el encuentro.

Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Ella movió su mano enérgica y yo le devolví el gesto, mirando de reojo a Himemiya que seguía ocupada en su meditación.

Himeko me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Con esa sonrisa no podía perder. Con su atención no podía fallar.

-El partido está por comenzar...-Anunció el árbitro.

Himemiya sacaría primero y ya tenía en su mano la pelota sujeta firmemente.

-Buena suerte Himemiya- Le deseé, a pesar de todo.

-Lo mismo digo Oogami-san- me respondió. Su mirada casi de inmediato vago hacia donde se encontraba Himeko y tan rápido como sucedió la devolvió hacia el frente, observándome con el más frío azul de sus ojos.- Que gane el mejor...

Y yo sentí que no estaba hablando del tenis, era como una muda advertencia.

A ojos de todos ella podía no sentir nada por nadie. Era tan endemoniadamente perfecta que nadie osaría entrar en su corazón. Sin embargo yo sabía, _sentía_, la verdad que escapaba por sus ojos y ese amago de sonrisa.

Por mucho que lo negara al mundo. Ella también la quería

Y no como una amiga...

El partido había arrancado con el saque de Himemiya.

Desde el primer set las cosas se habían puesto complicadas para ambos. Cada saque que era devuelto se quebraba con la misma dificultad. Pasaron treinta minutos cargados de tensión al ver que cada punto ganado era punto recuperado.

No podía decir que era suerte el ir empatados en el número de sets ganados.

Solo quedaba el tie break.

Himemiya lucía un poco cansada, pausando su respiración para el último tiempo.

Yo respiraba agitadamente mientras pensaba que lo peor estaba por llegar. El primero que cometiera un error... cedería su victoria al otro.

La definición dio inicio pero al igual que anteriormente, la competencia estaba muy reñida, pero tal fue mi buena fortuna que de un momento a otro me encontré con que le sacaba un punto de ventaja a Himemiya Chikane.

Podía sentir la agitación del público como propia, con la sangre corriendo acelerada en mis venas.

Era mi oportunidad. Solo tenía que jugar un último punto y la victoria sería mía.

Podía sentir mi corazón golpear fuete contra mi pecho y no sabía si era por la adrenalina o por el hecho de que Himeko estaría apoyándome desde las gradas.

Observé por unos momentos a Himemiya, tenía el ceño fruncido y la frente perlada por el sudor. Se negaba a observarme directamente y tuve la ligera sospecha de que si lo hacía no podría evitar la ira que sentía al ir un punto por debajo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y yo aparte la mirada. La escena me hacía sentir incómodo.

Busqué el rostro de Himeko entre las caras de los espectadores, ansioso, pero lo que vi fue como una puñalada certera a mi pecho.

La rubia estaba de pie, gritando el nombre de Chikane a todo pulmón, apoyada por Makoto para atraer la atención de la peliazul.

Como si de un hechizo se tratara, Himemiya se dio cuenta que había una voz en el público que la llamaba por su nombre… y solo conocía a una persona que le tenía tal confianza.

Pude ver el anhelo en su rostro cuando divisó a Himeko y una sonrisa se dibujo por todo su rostro.

No la había visto sonreír _nunca_ así. Lo que confirmaba lo que me temía.

Himeko también sonreía y en sus labios pude leer claramente el _'Tu puedes hacerlo Chikane-chan, confío en que lo harás...'_

Himemiya asintió con decisión, comprendiendo lo mismo que yo y finalmente me encaró, mirándome fija y certeramente.

Algo había cambiado en el helado fuego de su mirada.

Dio el saque de un nuevo comienzo y cuesta admitirlo, pero el trabajo que me costó el devolvérselo fue impresionante.

No podía concentrarme cien por ciento en la pelota, solo podía captar la mirada dura y decidida de Himemiya al concretar un golpe.

En el momento más inesperado había empatado mi puntuación.

La confianza en ella parecía ser inmensa, el saque que le envié me lo regreso de forma impresionante. Como si no hubiéramos estado jugando desde hace una hora y el cansancio no hiciera de su cuerpo la presa.

Fue un error el desconcentrarme de esa manera puesto que me marco un tanto a su favor. Ahora ella tenía la ventaja.

Y yo sentía que mi pequeño mundo caerse pedazos.

Porque Himemiya era demasiado hábil y yo ya estaba completamente agotado. Porque solo estaba aun punto de perder mi orgullo y a mi querida Himeko. Porque finalmente notaba esa distinción, la misma que hacía Himeko cada vez que tenía que elegir entre el estar con ella o conmigo.

Lo más importante, fue que ahora entiendo que es lo que quiso decir Himemiya cuando mencionó que yo me daría cuenta después del partido.

La pelota caía hacia mi extremo de la cancha, pero al lado puesto de donde yo me encontraba. Corrí, intente alcanzar la pelota pero cuando mi raqueta estuvo a su alcance, ya había golpeado contra el suelo.

Lo que la dejaba a ella como ganadora.

No me deje caer de rodillas –derrotado- como me hubiera gustado, en cambio me quede de pie, ahí, sorprendido de como habían terminado las cosas. No podía respirar. Sentí que el aire se había terminado cuando Himemiya avanzó directo hacia mí.

La mano con la que sostenía la raqueta temblaba. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por el sol y por el reciente ejercicio. Estaba igual de exhausta que yo.

-Excelente juego Oogami-san- Dijo con sinceridad, pero yo no podía apartar la vista de sus manos. Ambas tenían marcas rojizas del esfuerzo que había hecho al devolver cada uno de mis saques. Ella lo notó e intentó por todos los medios ocultarla de mi vista. No me quedó más remedio que mirarla a los ojos.-Debo felicitarlo, por un momento llegue a pensar que usted sería el ganador.

Me extendió la mano, como buena contrincante aún si hace unos momentos evitaba que la viera. Respondí el gesto siendo que no tenía una razón por el cual no hacerlo y me sorprendí del calor que irradiaban y lo ásperas que se sentían en ese instante.

-Lástima que el resultado no fue ese- Dije sin pensarlo demasiado, soltando su mano como si me lastimase.

-Oogami-san-Llamó mi atención- ¿Por qué es que quería ganar este partido?

Fruncí el ceño siendo que la respuesta era obvia.

Aprovechando que aún seguíamos los dos en la cancha, pude contestar sinceramente, sin temor a que se corrieran más rumores sobre nosotros.

-Para que Himeko viera quien es mejor de los dos...

Ella me sonrió con entendimiento de quien comprende a la perfección lo que se le intenta decir.

-Eso pensaba yo antes del partido... Ahora no sabría qué decir.-Se encogió de hombros, se notaba más ligera…con más libertad. Me clavó al mirada fijamente- Este fue un excelente partido de tenis pero hasta ahí, no era ninguna clase de competencia personal.

-Himemiya…

-Creo habérselo comentado en los vestuarios: Este asunto era meramente deportivo Oogami-san. Debió de haberlo tomado como tal…

No dijo nada más, si no que se despidió con una leve inclinación y se alejo con parsimonia dejándome confundido.

De nuevo esa pregunta ¿Que es lo que la hace ser la mujer perfeccionista que es?

La vi recibir el trofeo del campeonato de manos del director de la escuela con el menor de los intereses. Fingió sentirse cómoda entre las tantas personas que la rodeaban, contestando varias de sus preguntas, para después alejarse con lo que seguramente se trataba de una excusa.

Para poder encontrarse con ella.

No hubo necesidad puesto que fue Himeko la que acudió hacia ella y la abrazó felicitándola, no sin sonrojarse ante lo que consideraba era un atrevimiento.

Chikane le sonrió y le dijo algo que nunca sabré lo que fue, lo que sí es que se fueron caminando, con Himeko tomada de su brazo, más feliz y orgullosa de lo que nunca la había visto.

La respuesta me llegó como un rayo que corta la oscuridad:

Himemiya no buscaba ganar el reconocimiento ni la fama ni la atención... luchaba por ser ella misma, por ser la persona que había ganado el corazón de Himeko; por no traicionar la confianza de sus palabras, ni decepcionarla al no cumplir sus expectativas.

No se trataba de una competencia, ni de la victoria, ni el triunfo... Porque solo con esforzarse… Eso la hacía ser la persona especial que era para Himeko.

Fui yo el egoísta al no querer decepcionarme a mí mismo por no ser a quien Himeko quiere…

Al creer que un partido de tenis cambiaría en algo lo que la una siente por la otra.

* * *

-¡Has estado genial Chikane-chan! ¡Sabía que ganarías!- Exclamó con entusiasmo, entre sus manos cargaba mi raqueta como si se tratara de algo de suma importancia, alegando que así yo podría ocuparme solo del trofeo. Su sonrisa flaqueo un poco ante lo que siguió a sus ánimos- Es una pena por Souma-kun... Me hubiera gustado decirle algo...

No importaba que aún en esos momentos pensara en él. Porque era conmigo con quien estaba. Himeko se alegraba de que hubiera ganado la final y yo estaba feliz con ello.

-Ha sido un excelente competidor- Le aseguré para que no se sintiera tan culpable- Si él hubiera sido el que consiguiera la victoria hubiera creído que era justo – _Hipotéticamente, claro..._

Himeko abrazó la raqueta aún con más fuerza y con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas admitió:

-En un principio los apoyaba a los dos, pero en el fondo... Sabía que Chikane-chan se esforzaría al máximo y...-El sonrojo se hizo más intenso, sus palabras vibraban con la inseguridad de quien está dejando al descubierto su alma- Yo quería que Chikane-chan ganara...

El tiempo pareció detenerse a nuestro alrededor. ¿Acaso sería por sus palabras, por el silencio que nos rodeaba o por el intenso rubor de su rostro?

Por cualquier cosa que fuera lo importante es que solo estábamos las dos, compartiendo, viviendo en ese espacio abierto hecho para nosotras.

De nuevo pienso en por qué estar junto a ella me hace ver el mundo de otra forma... por que dejo que su imagen se apodere de mis sentidos. Por qué esa aura y esa calidez me gobiernan sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Sé que aunque quisiera enfadarme, hacer pasar por ira esa sensación de intranquilidad que me invade cuando estoy con ella...

No puedo negar que la amo.

-Y lo hice... ¿Sabes por qué?-Pregunté con un amago de sonrisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Detuve mi andar y ella conmigo.

-Chikane-chan...-Comenzó pero le indiqué que me dejara hablar a mí.

-Fue por ti Himeko- Dije, a sabiendas que era lo que cada célula de mi cuerpo me pedía.- No habría podido hacerlo si no me hubieras apoyado en ese momento como lo hiciste… solo así pude recordar cuál era la razón por la cual no podía dejarme ganar.

Sus ojos me miraba apremiantes, y sus mejillas aún sonrojadas me hacían querer perder el sentido en toda ella. No pude si no sonreírle a medias pero sin decir lo que ella esperaba.

-Gracias Himeko.

Ella pareció decepcionada, pero eso cambió por completo cuando deje caer el trofeo al piso para abrazarla con firmeza.

-¡Chikane-chan! ¡Tu trofeo...!

Mis labios sellaron los suyos con un beso urgente. El sonido de un objeto que caía al piso y sentí sus manos ascender tímidamente desde mi espalda hasta mis hombros, mientras respondía al movimiento de mi boca contra la suya.

Tenía miedo… por supuesto que lo tenía. Admitir que ella es lo que me motiva es tan duro como las razones por las cuales lo hace. Pero no había un motivo coherente por la cual negarme a la paz que su boca transmitía a la mía, ni la intensidad con la que sus caricias se deslizaban por mi cuello, desatando mi cabello azul para que cayera con libertad sobre mi espalda.

Aún si el beso terminó y con ello la magia del momento, con una radiante sonrisa la invite a seguir caminando, lejos de donde cientos de personas esperaban que regresara para comenzar el festejo por la victoria. Ella aceptó y nos marchamos sin molestarnos en recoger ni el trofeo ni la raqueta.

Con eso dejaba en claro que no necesitaba un reconocimiento para tenerlo todo...

Simplemente bastaba con la razón por la cual _tenía _de ganar.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Vale, es el primer fic que hago de KnM así que espero haber estado a la altura**.** En cuanto a la historia... pues no sé xD Es difícil decir lo que pensaba en ese momento, creo que quería reflejar lo que significaba para Chikane el esforzarse tanto (Aunque bueno...sabemos que en realidad no necesita hacerlo ;D) y pues respecto a Souma... bueno que el chico se diera cuenta que no hay Chikane sin Himeko y viceversa jeje.

Ojalá les haya gustado, un review para conocer sus opiniones acerca de esta humilde historia.

Saludos!


End file.
